User blog:WaglingtonŒ/Community Vote: Inactive Sysop Policy Amendment
Allow me to preface this community vote by saying that it's times like these where I recognize the true strength of the wiki: unity. Earlier today, we were faced with an interesting, new problem, and it seemed as if everyone had a different idea for how to solve it. In a matter of hours, our "staff" reached common ground and were able to agree fully on the amendment to this objectively outdated and archaic rule that desperately needed to be revisited. Moreover, however, I very much appreciated the profound levels of user cooperation associated with the passing of the amendment; when the staff and common users reach an understanding, we're capable of more than we think. Without futher ado, I ask you to exercise your "right" to make your voice be heard and share your stance on the issue, whether you're in support, opposition, or somewhere in between. From the SSC: "In light of recent events, it is clear to most users that the ISP, as it stands, is outdated and not applicable to current standards. This has led to regrettable debates in which some users favor enforcing the current rules to the word and others arguing that the policy is outdated, so it should not be enforced. In an effort to reach a common ground, I think it's time to amend the policy. Changes are in bold: 1. A staff member is inactive when they do not make (1) non-minor (examples of minor edits: correcting spelling, participating in discussions unrelated to any of these games, editing their userpage) or 8 minor contributions within four weeks. Both types of edits must obviously be made in ''good faith.'' 2. Staff members will be given a reminder after four weeks of inactivity. This will serve as their''' first and only warning'. If staff members do not make a non-minor, good faith edit '''or 8 minor', also good faith edits within (1) week after their warning, they will be subject to demotion. 3. Making a non-minor, good faith edit ''after ''their 1 week warning expires cannot save a staff member from demotion, as at that point, their window for "redemption," will have already technically expired. However, if a demoted staff member wishes to be repromoted a maximum of 3 months after being demoted, a simple staff vote will be held to decide their fate. If the vote passes, they will regain their position; if it fails, they remain a normal user." Just a quick reminder of our policy regarding voting: *You must have at least 50 edits, be an ' active user', and must have created one article in order to be eligible to vote on community appeals. These edits must be made on pages in the mainspace, comments will not be counted as pages. *An '''active user '''is defined a user who has made fifty mainspace edits in good faith within the past four months. Users who are active in chat but are not necessarily the most active editors will be allowed an appeal on the Seven Seas Court Board. If you have any questions, please contact an admin or mod and we'll do our best to clear things up. #WaglingtonŒ #Captain Ned Edgewalker #Nults McKagan #Squirto19 #Lord Andrew Mallace #HurrcheeseDa2nd #Johnny Goldtimbers #Jeremiah Garland Category:Blog posts